Innocent little five
by Ilovepercyjacksonsomuch
Summary: One-shots of key characters birthdays. In honour of Percy Jackson's birthday. Read and review please.
1. Percy

Urfffff.

There was something seriously heavy on me.

Giving my brain a few seconds to wake up, I managed to work out what was happening.

Squinting I glanced at my clock. 5am. Great.

Somehow he sensed that I was awake, and he threw his arms around me. "Mooooooooom" He screeched excitedly. I hugged him to me, then stood up. "Excuse me, but I need to find a my son. He's turning five today." I grinned.

He squirmed, laughing. "Moooooom." He giggled.

"Okay,okay." I kissed the top of his head. "Happy Birthday, Percy." Feeling slightly emotional, I squeezed him again. "My little boy, already five-years old." He squirmed from my grasp.

"I'm not little Mom." His eyes shone,fiercely. "I'm big, big, big" With each word he flung his arms out wider.

Getting a hold of my sappy Mom side, I replied "Wow! You're so huge we'll have to buy a new house, just so we can fit you in the door. And a boy as big as you, definitely doesn't need birthday cake."

His face was priceless. His jaw dropped and his eyes looked like they may just roll right out of his head. "N-n-n-o... cake?" He muttered, terrified.

"We-e-ell..." feinting thoughtfulness I struggled to keep my smile under control. Even Percy knew I was a horrible actress. "Maybe I could make a cake while you open your presents..."

At the word presents Percy had gone, racing off yelling something crazy. I sighed. I hoped he wouldn't be disappointed. There wasn't much, but I'd done my best. For a moment, I felt desperately lonely. If only Percy's father could be-

Percy came racing back in, tearing my thoughts. "Moooooooooom! You got me a hotwheels track! It's awesome! Quick Mom, I want to see my other presents!"

"Okay" I laughed "I'm coming"

Woah Sally, I thought to myself. Sappy Mom side is coming out a bit today. He's only five. He'll have plenty more birthdays before you have to send him away.

Entering the living room, I laughed. Percy was sitting in a pile of wrapping paper, looking like the king of the world.

But, no time to get my sleeves up, I grinned.

I had a blue cake to make.

.

.  
.

**A/N**

This is a little story in honour of my second favourite book character's (my favourite is Annabeth) birthday!

I love Percy Jackson so much and just want to get my sappy mom side out and say it. Hope you enjoyed, sorry if you didn't, review either way!

P.S. Tell me if there's typos and I can fix them. Typed it on my phone while babysitting. :)


	2. Luke

Luke sat proudly at the bench wearing a crooked hat he'd made on the last day of kindergarten. "Soon I'm going to go to school!" Luke said excitedly.

Luke's mother turned around, blue eyes sparkling.

"Here you go. For my favourite five year old." Proudly she presented peanut butter sandwiches and cookies.

Luke smiled in astonishment. The cookies were hardly burnt and his mom had cut the sandwiches into shapes- one looked just like the beanie baby Minotaur kept above the sink.

"Your the best cookie maker ever, mom!" Luke exclaimed leaning across the bench to begin eating.

"Thank you Luke." May smiled as she poured a glass of Kool-aid.

Luke looked up suddenly "Fank yoo." he mumbled through a full mouth.

May grinned. My son is going to grow up a little gentleman, she thought. Her smile twitched but somehow she managed to keep at bay.

"I got you a present Luke" she said handing it over.

"Oh boy!" screeched Luke ripping off the ribbon, and tearing off the paper.

There sat a little beanie centaur.

"I hope you like him." May paused before saying "Happy Birthday Luke."

"Woah Mom he's wicked! Did you make him? What's his name? Is it a pony or a man?" Luke screeched all of this in one breath without taking his eyes of the centaur.

Laughing May replied "Yes I did, his name is Chiron and both." she made sure to reply in the right order. "Chiron will take care of you. When the time comes." The smile slipped of her face. "He has to..."

Luke ran around the bench, oblivious, one chubby hand still clutching Chiron, and hugged his mom.

"Thanks mom. I love you."

Luckily Luke couldn't see his mother's eyes glowing green, dripping tears down her face, as she mouthed "His fate..."


	3. Rachel

Rachel's heart was sinking dangerously. She imagined little ropes were holding her together, she clenched her eyes shut as the tears welled up.

After all, her fifth birthday really had been awful.

Once again, she had received a series of presents, she didn't like, pink fluffy dresses and hundreds of shoes. But more importantly once again she hadn't received any presents she liked. All she wanted were paints, or coloured pencils or a pad of paper., Nothing. The closest she got was a bottle of hot pink nail polish. Ugh.

But that had been okay. Rachel was good at pretending. She had made all the right faces as she opened her presents and had sat and grinned sweetly for photos. And not stared daggers at people, or scowled. Or anything else unladylike.

But all that was fine, she managed.

Then of course there was the dreadful party. She never was allowed to choose who attended. So naturally her daddy would choose all his work friends and her mommy would choose all her charity work friends. And they'd all bring their awful daughters named Petunia Wright-Abernathy or Pink Snigglebottom the Third or Lady Henrietta Jolly-Sasquatch-Jones. Rachel hated them all. Lady Henrietta was the worst, crying all the time, and then she'd pull Rachel's hair.

Today she yanked so hard a big chunk came out, so Rachel told her daddy.

Before long, Lady Henrietta's mother was practically at her daddy's throat screaming about suing him in the Federal court.

It was so scary, that Rachel had cried and Pink Snigglebottom wet her fluffy ballet-style skirt.

The party had gone on another awful hour before everyone finally went home. (With Lady Henrietta crying again.)

So, that had been pretty bad, but this, this was the final straw.

"You always have to work daddy." Rachel tried vainly to keep the tears that were already dripping off her nose.

"I know sweetie, but it's just a few hours" He smiled pathetically, "I'll be home for dinner." He paused "Promise."

That's when Rachel began to cry properly "Don't promise, daddy." She wailed "You're never home. You won't be home for dinner. You never are, not even on my fifth birthday." She gulped before she screamed "I hate you, I wish I had another daddy, because you're, you're the worst."

With that she ran from the room, into the attic and lay down and cried.

When Rachel woke up, she felt dizzy. Was it still her birthday? It must be really late. She was surprised to see sun still pouring through the windows. She was even more surprised when she sat up and saw that a boy about her age was standing by her bed.

The boy had dark hair and piercing green eyes. He was the cook's son, Harry or Andrew or something.

"They told me to come get you because dinner's ready" He had a nice accent, not as harsh as the uptight idiots her family knew.

Before Rachel could open her mouth he said "Your dad is there."

Rachel smiled, her daddy really was there, he really had kept his promise.

"Here." The boy said, passing a brown parcel to her, and before he left the room whispered "Surprise".

Surprised, Rachel opened the parcel. Her mouth dropped open, there on the brown paper lay a set of 50 coloured pencils.

"Thank you" She mouthed to the empty room.

That night after the nicest and happiest meal she'd ever had in her five years of living, she'd put on her comfiest pajamas and fallen fast asleep.

She'd had another of her strange dreams, but unlike the usual ones, this wasn't scary. There was still a big, ugly monster, but it wasn't chasing her. A boy who looked freakishly like the cook's son, but with a different nose, and about ten years older, had the monster at sword point. He stabbed it, and as it disintegrated in the wind he turned to her and smiling, said "Surprise! Happy Birthday Rachel."

And then her dream had changed into one about her new pet hamster and her daddy trying to sing Happy Birthday backwards.

In the end, it was actually the best birthday ever.

.

.

A/N Sorry it's been so long :(. I've been so stuck trying to write Annabeth (I'm still stuck obviously.) Please forgive me :) This was still hard because I'm not a fan of Rachel, but I do feel better about her now.

Anyway, general internet public, just going to ask a question that vagely has to do with this story. So, few friends of mine are having a sleepover and one of them has their birthday the next day so we want to suprise her. But we don't know how. So, if you have a good idea, chuck it in a review or PM me :).

I would love reviews like T-rexes would love long arms :)

Sorry for the long A/N :) (And all the smiley faces :))


	4. Connor

"Connor, come here for a minute" His mom called.

"Okaaaaaay" Connor rushed into the living room. "Is it another present!?"

His mother smiled, "Yes. Where's your brother?

The pair looked around the room, but apart from the discarded wrapping paper, the room looked empty.

"I don't kn-"

"BOO!" Travis jumped from behind the armchair, and came running over.

The two brothers laughed, as their mother waited for her heart to start beating again.

When she had succeeded, she began again "Boys, I have something very important to give you." The usual smiling face of Mrs. Stoll was serious, which instantly silenced the two boys.

"Connor, I know it's your birthday, but please, share this with your brother."

The usually giggly Connor nodded seriously, "This must be much more important," he thought "than all my toys put together - even my game boy."

"Here" Their mother removed a rectangular object from behind her back. She began to hand it over, then stopped "And remember, you can't tell anyone about this - especially not John."

Both boys screwed up their noses. John was mommy's boyfriend. He was smelly and yelled. No way would they tell him any secrets.

They each took hold of the mysterious parcel, ripping off the green wrapping paper, revealing-

"Aww." The groaned, disappointed, "A book." Travis said with the enthusiasm if their mother had given them a rotten fish. Connor looked equally excited.

"Read the title ,Travis"

Travis, slowly sounded out "B-book of Pr-pr-anks."

Connor looked at his mother "What's a prank?"

"A prank is playing a funny trick on someone. Like when Travis, jumped out at us, that was a prank."

"OHHH" The two gasped excitedly, they loved pranking people!

The two sat down, with Travis slowly reading out the pranks to Connor, the two sometimes reduced to tears of laughter.

Their mother stood over them, smiling "Thank you, Hermes." She thought, happily.

It wasn't until several years later, when Connor noticed the written inscription at the front of the book.

It read: "To my wonderful sons, may you have many hours of pranking joy. And, happy 5th birthday Connor!"


	5. Annabeth

"Dad, what's SHE doing here?" Annabeth couldn't believe it. She was... astounded, she decided, that her daddy had let her come over ON HER FIFTH BIRTHDAY.

"I thought it would be nice for the three of us to spend time together." Her father had a smile fixed on his face. This could all go wrong at any moment. When Annabeth got angry, bad things happened VERY quickly.

Meanwhile Annabeth considered her options. Option A was to call her a fat smelly poo brain then hide in her wardrobe. Option B was to grab the kitchen knife and SCARE her away. Or Option C was... to be nice and friendly and pretend to like the smelly poo. After all, that would be the adult thing to do.

Summing up all her courage, she smiled and said

"Okay daddy." and walked into the lion's den.

.

"Hey, Annabeth." Susan's exspression of fear was badly covered up by a very fake smile.

Annabeth tried to smile back, and ended up looking like a manic clown.

Frederick walked in, and immediately felt the tension.

"Who wants pancakes?" He called.

The two looked at him in astonishment.

"Daddy, YOU'RE going to make pancakes?" Annabeth knew what happened when Daddy last tried to cook. Four fire engines, and he'd only been boiling water.

"Sure, how hard can it be?" The girls exchanged a glance

"How about I cook, and you give Annabeth her presents." Annabeth smiled. If there was one thing Susan was good at, it would be cooking.

.

As Annabeth ate her pancakes, in a pile of discarded wrapping paper, her eyes fell on her favourite present. It was a proper artist's sketch pad, with the Empire State Building on the front. Annabeth began spouting facts to Susan.

"It's no longer the tallest buildingg in the world, it remains one of the most instantly recognizable. It is 1,250 feet tall not including the spire which adds 203 feet to it's overall stature. It only took 410 days to-"

"Annabeth, why don't you finish your pancakes." Her dad laughed.

"Oh yeah." Annabeth shoveled through her cold pancakes.

"I actually used to live near the Empire building, but I didn't know much about it." Susan admitted

Annabeth's eyes nearly fell out of her head. "YOU LIVED NEAR ONE OF THE GREATEST STRUCTURES OF ALL TIME!" She screeched excitedly.

The neighbour's dog barked back, and the three of them laughed.

.

Annabeth lay her head down, sleepy and full of birthday cake. Her dad tucked her in.

"Happy, Annabeth?"

"Yup."

Fredrick bent down and kissed her cheek

"Happy Birthday Annabeth."

"You too." mumbled Annabeth and fell asleep.

.

The two adults stood outside her room.

"When are you going to tell her, darling?" Susan whispered

"That your pregnant or that we're getting married?" He whispered back

"Both. She's a smart girl, she'll work it out if you don't tell her."

Fredick poked his head into the room and looked at his sleeping daughter.

"I'll tell her tomorrow."

.

.

.

A/N Okay this was kinda bad, but I really wanted to write Annabeth's. I tried to make it semi happy but it's a bit depressing, sorry.

Merry late Christmas! Please review!


End file.
